Despedida a cuatro voces
by Wwolf
Summary: 6x22, Chris se despide de toda su familia para irse al futuro. ¿Recuerdas la escena?Estos fueron sus pensamientos segun yo. Si lees esta historia y te gusta, la odias, te deja indeferente o crees k es lo peor k has leido, escribelo. Prefiero un flame a ni


**Los personajes no me pertenecen. .**

**La negrita es el dialogo original.**

**Despedida( a cuatro voces)**

**Pheobe: Tú solo vuelve a ese maravilloso y pacifico mundo que has ayudado a crear. Voy a echarte de menos.**

La abraza, Pheobe está a punto de llorar y él mismo tiene que tragarse las lágrimas. No va a llorar, aún no, no quiere hacerlo más difícil. Pheobe que ha estado evitándole las últimas semanas solo por no pensar en este momento, solo por no tener que decirle adiós. Se deja guiar demasiado por sus emociones, le dice su parte luz blanca y siempre vigilante que aunque ahora todo ya ha pasado se niega a marcharse del todo, demasiados años gobernándole para irse así como así. Pero hay otra, aquella en la que Chris solo es un humano, en la que no tiene el peso del mundo, esa parte adora su tía con su inestabilidad emocional y aquella brizna de inocencia que se niega a desaparecer pase lo que pase. Es una gran tía y será una madre excepcional. Quiero decírselo pero se conforma con un:

**Chris: Yo también te echare de menos.**

Mucho, mucho, mucho más de lo que sus ojos muestran, que su voz delata. Ya le esta echando de menos y duele tanto que tiene que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar.

**Paige: Aww, ahora viene la parte de los abrazos.**

Le sonríe antes de abrazarla, eso es lo bueno de Paige siempre puede hacer una broma para relajar la tensión, hacerlo todo un poquito más fácil. Aunque solo sea un poquito. No le dice nada y él agradece eso, agradece esa comprensión silenciosa. Por un momento él quiere decírselo pero ella le abraza un poquito más fuerte y calla. Ninguno de los dos esta preparado para decir nada, ninguno de los dos necesita escucharlo. Se siente afortunado de poder ser su sobrino, siempre será su tía favorita. Su loca, sarcástica y decididamente adorable tía. Espera encontrarla en el futuro, espera poder seguir con sus competiciones de sarcasmos porque el mundo se volvió aburrido sin ellas.

Tarda un milenio a despegarse de ella o pueda que solo sean unos segundos, demasiada emoción, demasiadas cosas en su cabeza como para preocuparse del tiempo. Chris se gira, ahora viene lo más difícil, lo más duro, la parte que no sabe si podrá hacer. Tiembla ligeramente al enfrentarse a su madre.

Ella le abraza, primero su bendición:

**Piper: Gracias por venir.**

Después dulces, cariñosas y firmes, las dos palabras que lleva esperando, las dos palabras que le hacen olvidar por un instante todas sus desgracias.

**Piper: Te quiero.**

Por un momento se descontrola, deja que sus emociones floren mientras hunde el pelo en su larga caballera, empapándose de su olor, de su esencia. Las lágrimas luchan más que nunca por salir. "No te vayas mamá, nunca, nunca, no sabes lo duro que es vivir sin ti. No sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos, las noches que he llorado en tu ausencia, lo que dolió, lo perdido que he estado" quiere decirle tanto, quiere explicarle tanto.

Al final, como siempre, todo se comprime y de su garganta solo sale un suave:

**Chris: Te quiero mucho mamá. **

Es una despedida pero Chris no se despega de ella, quiere quedarse así toda la eternidad dónde su madre puede protegerle, dónde el mundo tenga sentido, dónde ella esté. Es sutil un leve movimiento en su barriga, el niño da una simple patada pero entiende el mensaje y se deshace del abrazo. No pertenece a ese tiempo, no es su tiempo, Piper no le pertenece porque no es su madre, exactamente, es la madre de Wyatt y aquel niño que va a nacer y será él. Pero no es su mama. Siente unos inmensos e irracionales celos hacía si mismo, pero cómo siempre los disimula. Traga su dolor como aprendió hacer muchos años antes solo espera que ese bebe tarde más aprender esa amarga lección. Pero por encima de todo solo desea, espera, necesita que su madre en el futuro este viva porque no puede pensar, ni siquiera imaginar en volver a perderla. No, no puede concebir esa idea, ese dolor.

**Piper: Ahora vete, rápido.**

Dice algo más a Leo pero no la escucha, necesita volver a controlarse, necesita enfocarse en su misión, regresar, y no pensar más en ella porque sino no va a irse, no va a poder. Mira a Gildeon, es bueno saber que no todos los eldars son unos imbeciles como él pensaba. Es bueno saber que hay algunos buenos y respetables.

**Chris: Gracias por tu ayuda.**

**Gildeon: Hiciste algo noble viniendo aquí.**

Otra bendición, esta vez de alguien supuestamente objetivo, se siente aliviado en parte. Ha hecho lo correcto. Muchas veces desde el principio de esa loca e arriesgada misión ha dudado, ha pensado en claudicar, ha resistido a veces sin esperanza, casi siempre sin fuerza. Y ahora ha acabado bien. Lo ha conseguido y la gente le bendice. Por primera vez en su vida se siente orgulloso ha salvado a la persona más importante de su vida.

Y ese es la última y cuarta despedida:

Él bebe que solo confió en él cuando ya nadie más lo hacía. Esa versión en miniatura e inocente que al principio se negó a creer que era su hermano. No sabe que decirle, siempre se ha sentido raro con él, Wyatt tiene que ser el mayor así funcionan las cosas. ¿Qué sea un buen hermano? Lo será, lo sabe.

**Chris: Sé bueno.**

"Sé bueno, sé el hermano que recuerdo, el que espantaba mis temores nocturnos. No dejes que el mal gane esta vez. Demuéstrame que estaba en lo cierto, que hay bondad en ti, que puedes hacer lo correcto. Por favor, no quiero volver a luchar contra ti, nunca, nunca más. Esta mal, debemos estar unidos, en el mismo bando."

Hace un último esfuerzo, sobrehumano y agotador, y se gira. Necesita todo su autocontrol para no romper a llorar. Papá está a su lado y habrá un momento, horrible, en que también tenga que despedirse de él. Pero no es el momento de pensar en eso, las voces suenan y la triqueta empieza a brillar. Se va a casa pero no puede dejar de tener la sensación que en realidad se marcha de ella.


End file.
